List of films: A
A A-Aa *''A'' (1998) *''A Aa E Ee'' (2009 Tamil & 2009 Telugu) *''A Bullet in the Head'' (1990) *''A Cinderella Story'' series: **''A Cinderella Story'' (2004) **''Another Cinderella Story'' (2008) **''A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song'' (2011) **''A Cinderella Story: If the Shoe Fits'' (2016) *''A-ge-man'' (1990) *''A-Haunting We Will Go'' (1942) *''A Home on the Range'' (2002) *''A Knight's Tale'' (2001) *''A Man Called Horse'' (1970) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' series: **''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984 & 2010) **''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' (1985) **''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' (1987) **''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' (1988) **''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' (1989) *''À Nos Amours'' (1983) *''À Nous la Liberté'' (1931) *''À propos de Nice'' (1930) *''A Royal Affair (2012) *''A Single Shot'' (2013) *''The A-Team'' (2010) *''A Thousand Words'' (2012) *''A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas'' (2011) *''A Walk Among the Tombstones'' (2014) *''A Walk To Remember'' (2002) *''A Wednesday!'' (2008) *''A Wrinkle in Time'' (2003 TV & 2018) *''A.K.G.'' (2007) *''Aa Ab Laut Chalen'' (1999) *''Aa Chithrashalabham Parannotte'' (1970) *''Aa Dekhen Zara'' (2009) *''Aa Dinagalu'' (2007) *''Aa Divasam'' (1982) * Aa Gale Lag Jaa: (1973 & 1994) *''Aa Jaa Sanam'' (1975) *''Aa Naluguru'' (2004) *''Aa Neram Alppa Dooram'' (1985) *''Aa Nimisham'' (1977) *''Aa Okkadu'' (2009) *''Aa Okkati Adakku'' (1992) *''Aa Raathri'' (1983) *''Aaaah'' (2014) *''Aaag Hi Aag'' (1999) *''Aabharanacharthu'' (2002) *''Aabhijathyam'' (1971) *''Aabra Ka Daabra'' (2004) *''Aabroo'', 1943 & 1968 *''Aachariyangal'' (2012) *''Aacharyan'' (1993) * Aachi & Ssipak (2006) *''Aada Paduchu'' (1967) *''Aadaalla Majaka'' (1995) *''Aadab Arz'' (1943) *''Aadama Jaichomada'' (2014) *''Aadamkhor'' (1986) *''Aadanthe Ado Type'' (2013) *''Aadarsa Kutumbam'' (1969) *''Aadarsham'' (1993) *''Aadat Se Majboor'' (1982) *''Aadavaallu Meeku Joharlu'' (1981) *''Aadavari Matalaku Arthale Verule'' (2007) *''Aadhaaram'' (1992) *''Aadharsam'' (1982) *''Aadharshila'' (1982) *''Aathi'' (2006) * Aadhi (2018) *''Aadhi Haqeeqat, Aadha Fasana'' (1990) * Aadhi Mimansa (1991) *''Aadhi Raat'' (1950) *''Aadhi Raat Ke Baad'' (1965) *''Aadhi Thaalam'' (1990) *''Aadhipathyam'' (1983) *''Aadhityan'' (1993) *''Aadhiyugam'' (1985) *''Aadhya Paadam'' (1977) *''Aadhyamayi'' (1991) *''Aadhyate Anubhavam'' (1987) *''Aadhyathe Katha'' (1972) *''Aadi'' (2002'' & 2005'' *''Aadi Mimansa'' (1991) *''Aadi Velli'' (1990) *''Aadipaapam'' (1979) *''Aadithya'' (1996) *''Aadmi'' (1939, 1968 & 1993) *''Aadmi Aur Aurat'' (1984) *''Aadmi Aur Insaan'' (1969) * Aadmi Khilona Hai (1993) *''Aadmi Sadak Ka'' (1977) *''Aadu'' (2015) *''Aadu Magaadra Bujji'' (2013) *''Aadu Puli'' (2011) *''Aadu Puli Attam'' (1977 & 2006 *''Aadukalam'' (2011) *''Aadum Koothu'' (2005) *''Aadyakiranangal'' (1964) *''Aadyarathrikku Munbu'' (1987) *''Aadyathe Anuraagam'' (1983) *''Aadyathe Kanmani'' (1995) *''Aafat'' (1977) * Aag: (1948, 1994 & 2007) * Aag Aandhi Aur Toofan (1994) * Aag Aur Chingari (1994) *''Aag Aur Daag'' (1970) *''Aag Aur Shola'' (1986) *''Aag Aur Toofan'' (1975) *''Aag Hi Aag'' (1987) *''Aag Ka Dariya'' (1953) * Aag Ka Gola (1990) * Aag Ka Toofan (1993) *''Aag Ke Sholay'' (1988) * Aag Laga Do Sawan Ko (1991) *''Aag Se Khelenge'' (1989) *''Aagadu'' (2014) *''Aagamanam'' (1980) *''Aagatha'' (1995) *''Aagathan'' (2010) *''Aagaya Thamaraigal'' (1985) *''Aage Badho'' (1947) *''Aage Kadam'' (1943) *''Aage Ki Soch'' (1988) *''Aagey Se Right'' (2009) *''Aaghaaz'' (2000) *''Aaghosham'' (1998) *''Aagneyam'' (1993) *''Aagraham'' (1984) *''Aah'' (1953) *''Aaha Kalyanam'' (2014) *''Aahaa'' (1997) *''Aahaa Enna Porutham'' (1997) *''Aahaa Ethanai Azhagu'' (2003) * Aahaa...! (1998) * Aahat – Ek Ajib Kahani (2010) * Aahuti (1950 & 1978 * Aahvaanam (1997) * Ai (2004) * Aai Bahar (1946) * Aai Shappath..! (2006) * Aaina: (1974 & 1993) * Aaj Ka Arjun (1990) * Aaja Nachle (2007) * Aakhree Raasta (1986) * Aakrosh:(1980, 1998 & 2010) * Aalvar (2006) * Aamdani Atthani Kharcha Rupaiyaa (2001) * Aamir (2008) * Aan (1952) * Aan: Men at Work (2004) * Aanaval Mothiram (1990) * Aandhi (1975) * Aankh Michouli (1942) * Aankhen: (1950, 1968, 1993 & 2002) * Aao Pyaar Karen (1994) * Aapathbandhavudu (1992) * Aap Mujhe Achche Lagne Lage (2002) * Aapo (1994) * Aar Paar (1954) * Aarakshan (2011) * Aaron Loves Angela (1975) * Aaru (2005) * Aarzoo (1999) * Aasai (1995) * Aashayein (2010) * Aashiq: (1962 & 2001) * Aashiq Banaya Aapne: Love Takes Over (2005) * Aashiq Awara (1993) * Aashiq Banaya Aapne (2005) * Aashiqui (1990) * Aathi (2006) * Aatish: Feel the Fire (1994) * Aaye Din Bahar Ke (1966) * Aayitha Ezhuthu (2004) * Aayushkalam (1992) Ab-Ae *''Ab Tak Chhappan (2004) *''Ab Tak Chhappan 2 (2015) * Abandon (2002) * Abandoned: (1949, 2001 & 2010) * The Abandoned: (1955 & 2006) * The Abandonment (1916) * ABBA: The Movie (1977) * ABCD 2 (2015) * ABHAAS (1996) * Abbott and Costello series: ** Abbott and Costello in the Foreign Legion (1950) ** Abbott and Costello Go to Mars (1953) ** Abbott and Costello in Hollywood (1945) ** Abbott and Costello Meet Captain Kidd (1952) ** Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1953) ** Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein (1948) ** Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man (1951) ** Abbott and Costello Meet the Keystone Kops (1955) ** Abbott and Costello Meet the Killer, Boris Karloff (1949) ** Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy (1955) * Abby (1974) * The Abdication (1974) * Abduction: (1975 & 2011) * Abduction: The Megumi Yokota Story (2006) * Abe Lincoln in Illinois (1940) * Abel's Island (1988) * Aberdeen (2002) * Aberration (1997) * Abhijan (1962) * Abhimaan (1973) * Abhimanyu: (1948, 1989 & 1991) * Abnormal Family: Older Brother's Bride (1984) * The Abominable Dr. Phibes (1971) * The Abominable Snowman (1957) * About Adam (2000) * About a Boy (2002) * About Cherry (2012) * About Last Night... (1986) * About Schmidt (2002) * About Time: (1962 & 2013) * Above the Law (1988) * Above the Mountains (1992) * Above the Rim (1994) * Above Suspicion: (1943 & 1995) * Abraham (1994) * Abraham and Eugenia: Stories from Jewish Cuba (1994) * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012) * Abraham's Gold (1990) * Abraham's Valley (1993) * Abraxas, Guardian of the Universe (1990) * Abre los ojos (1997) * Abruptio (2019) * Absence of Malice (1981) * The Absent-Minded Professor (1961) * Absolut Warhola (2001) * Absolute Power (1997) *''Absolute Zero'' (2006) * The Abyss (1989) *''ACAB – All Cops Are Bastards'' (2012) * Acacia (2003) * Accattone (1961) * Accepted (2006) * Accident: (1928, 1967, 1985, 2008 & 2009) * Accident Man (2018) * Accidentally Engaged * The Accidental Husband (2008) * The Accidental Spy (2001) * The Accidental Tourist (1988) * Acción mutante (1993) * The Accompanist (1992) * The Accountant: (2001 & 2016) * Accumulator 1 (1994) * The Accused: (1949, 1960 & 1988) * Accused (1936) * Accused of Murder (1956) * The Accused Uncle Shangang (1994) * Ace Drummond (1936) * Ace High: (1919 & 1968) * Ace in the Hole (1951) * Ace Ventura series: ** Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994) ** Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995) ** Ace Ventura Jr.: Pet Detective (2009) * Aces Go Place series: ** Aces Go Places (1982) ** Aces Go Places 2 (1983) ** Aces Go Places 3 (1984) ** Aces Go Places 4 (1986) * Aces High (1976) * Aces: Iron Eagle III (1992) * Achan: (1952 & 2011) * Achut Kanya (1936) * The Acid House (1998) * Across 110th Street (1972) * Across the Bridge (1957) * Across the Pacific (1942) * Across the Tracks (1991) * Across the Universe (2007) * Across the Wide Missouri (1951) * The Act in Question (1994) * Act of Valor (2012) * Act of Vengeance (1986) * Act of Violence: (1949, 1956, & 1959) * Action Jackson: (1988 & 2014) * Action in the North Atlantic (1943) *''Action Replayy'' (2010) * Actor: (1993 & 2016) * Acts of Vengeance (2017) * Ad Astra (2019) * Ad Fundum (1993) * Ad-lib Night (2006) * Adada (1987) * Adam: (1983 TV, 1992 short & 2009) * Adam & Steve (2005) * Adam's Apples (2005) * Adam's Rib (1949) * Adanggaman (2000) * Adaptation. (2002) * The Addams Family series: ** Addams Family Reunion (1998) ** Addams Family Values (1993) * Addicted: (2002 & 2008) * Addicted to Love (1997) * The Addiction (1995) * Addiction (2004) * Addio Zio Tom (1971) * Address Unknown: (1944 & 2001) * Adharam (1992) * Adharm: (1992 & 2006) * Adiós, Sabata (1971) * The Adjuster (1991) * The Adjustment Bureau (2011) * Admission (2013) * Admissions (2011) * Admission by Guts (2015) * Adore (2013) * Adrenaline Rush (2002) * Adrift (2018) * Adutha Varisu (1995) * Adventure (1945) * The Adventure of Faustus Bidgood (1986) * The Adventure of Iron Pussy (2003) * The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother (1975) * The Adventure of Sudsakorn (1979) * Adventure for Two (1943) * Adventureland (2009) * The Adventurer: (1917 & 1928) * The Adventurers: (1951 & 1970) * The Adventurer: The Curse of the Midas Box (2014) * Adventures in Babysitting: (1987 & 2016) * The Adventures of Baron Munchausen (1988) * The Adventures of Barry McKenzie (1972) * The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) * The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984) * Adventures of Captain Marvel (1941) * Adventures of a Dentist (1965) * Adventures of Don Juan (1948) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Adventures of Ford Fairlane (1990) * The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * Adventures of Juku the Dog (1931) * The Adventures of Kathlyn (1913) * The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley series: ** The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Christmas Caper (1995) ** The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Fun House Mystery (1994) ** The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Hotel Who-Done-It (1994) ** The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Logical i Ranch (1994) ** The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Mystery Cruise (1995) ** The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the SeaWorld Adventure (1995) ** The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Shark Encounter (1995) ** The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of Thorn Mansion (1994) ** The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the U.S. Space Camp Mission (1997) ** The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the United States Navy Adventure (1997) ** The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Volcano Mystery (1997) * The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1989) * The Adventures of Pinocchio (1996) * The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) * The Adventures of Prince Achmed (1926) * The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert (1994) * The Adventures of Rex and Rinty (1935) * Adventures of the Road-Runner (1964) * The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) * The Adventures of Robinson Crusoe (1954) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005) * The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (1939) * The Adventures of Sinbad 2 (2014) * The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (2012) * The Adventures of a Two-Minute Werewolf (1985) * Adventures in Wild California (2000) * Advise & Consent (1962) * Ae Dil Hai Mushkil (2016) * Ae Fond Kiss... (2004) * Aeg elada, aeg armastada (1976) * Aelita (1924) * Aerial Anarchists (1911) * Aerograd (1935) * The Aeronauts (2019) * Aesop's Film Fables (1921) * Aetbaar (2004) * Aethiree (2004) * An Aerial Joy Ride (1917) * L'Adolescente (1979) * Æon Flux (2005) Af-Ak * An Affair (1998) * The Affair of the Necklace (2001) * An Affair to Remember (1957) * Affair in Trinidad (1952) * The Affairs of Cellini (1934) * Afflicted (2013) * The Afflicted (2011) * Affliction: (1996 & 1997) * Afghan Breakdown (1990) * Aflatoon (1997) * Africa Screams (1949) * Africa: The Serengeti (1994) * African Cats (2011) * The African Queen (1951) * After: (2012 & 2019) * After... (1993) * After All It's Only Life (1993) * After Dark, My Sweet (1990) * After Death (1988) * After Earth (2013) * After the Fox (1966) * After Hours (1985) * After Jimmy (1996) * After Life (1998) * After Office Hours (1935) * After the Rehearsal (1984 TV) * After Stonewall (1999) * After the Sunset (2004) * After the Thin Man (1936) * After the Wedding (2006) * After.Life (2009) * Afterglow (1997) * AfterLife (2003) * Aftermath: (1990, 1994, 2004, 2012, 2014 & 2017) * The Aftermath: (1982 & 2019) * Aftermath: The Remnants of War (2001) * Aftershock (2010 & 2012) * Against All Odds (1984) * Against the Dark (2009) * Against the Ropes (2004) * Against The Wall: (1994 TV & 2010) * Against the Wind (1948) * Agantuk (1991) * Agatha (1979) * The Age of Consent (1932) * Age of Consent (1969) * The Age of Innocence: (1924, 1934 & 1993) * The Age of Insects (1990) * Age of Success (1988) * Agent Cody Banks (2003) * Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) * Agent F.O.X. (2015) * Agent Carter (2013) * Agent for H.A.R.M. (1966) * Agent Orange (2004) * Agent Vinod: (1977 & 2012) * Agent Wild Duck (2002) * The Ages of Lulu (1990) *''Aggar'' (2007) * The Aggressives (2005) * Agneepath: (1990 & 2012) * Agnes of God (1985) * Agnes and His Brothers (2004) *''Agni Sakshi'': (1982, 1996 & 1999) * The Agony and the Ecstasy (1965) * Agora (2009) * Aguirre, the Wrath of God (1972) * Ah! Nomugi Toge (1979) * Ah, Wilderness! (1935) *''Ahista Ahista'': (1981 & 2016) * Ahingsa-Jikko mee gam (2005) * Ahí está el detalle (1940) * Ahora o nunca (2015) * Ai City (1986) * Ai-Fak (2004) * Aida: (1953 & 1987) * Aikatsu! The Movie (2014) * Aikatsu! Music Award: Minna de Shō o MoraimaSHOW! (2015) * Aileen Wuornos: The Selling of a Serial Killer (1992) * Aileen: Life and Death of a Serial Killer (2003) * Aimée & Jaguar (1999) * Ain't Them Bodies Saints (2013) * Aina: (1977 & 2013) * Air America (1990) * Air Bud series: ** Air Bud (1997) ** Air Bud Spikes Back (2003) ** Air Buddies (2006) ** Air Bud: Golden Receiver (1998) ** Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch (2002) ** Air Bud: Spikes Back (2003) ** Air Bud: World Pup (2000) * Air Force (1943) * Air Force One (1997) * The Air I Breathe (2007) * Air Raid Wardens (1943) * The Air Up There (1994) * Airborne: (1962 & 1993) * Airheads (1994) * Airlift (2016) * Airplane! (1980) * Airplane II: The Sequel (1982) * Airport: (1970, 1993 & 2009) * Airport '77 (1977) * Airport 1975 (1974) * Airspeed (1998) * The Airzone Solution (1993) * Aisha (2010) * Aitraaz (2004) * Ajab Gazabb Love (2012) * Ajab Prem Ki Ghazab Kahani (2009) * Ajay: (1996 & 2006) * Ajnabee: (1974 & 2001) * Ajooba (1991) * Ajooba Kudrat Ka (1991) * AKA (2002) * Akasha Gopuram (2006) * Akayla (1991) * Akbar-Jodha (2007) * Akele Hum Akele Tum (1995) * Akira: (1988, 2016 Hindi, 2016 Kannada) * Akkada Abbai Ikkada Ammayi (1996) * Akkare Akkare Akkare (1990) *''Akhiyon Se Goli Maare'' (2002) * Akrobatisches Potpourri (1895) * Akropol (1995) * Aks: (2001 & 2018) * Aksar (2006) * L'Âge d'Or (1930) * Águila o sol (1937) Al * Al Franken: God Spoke (2006) * Al Haram (1965) * Al-Kompars (1993) * Al-Lail (1992) * Ala-Arriba! (1942) * Aladdin (Golden Films, 1992) * Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp (1939) * Aladdin series: ** Aladdin: (1992 & 2019) ** Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Alag (2006) * Alai (2003) * Alaipayuthey (2000) * Alam Ara (1931) * Alambrado (1991) * Alambrista! (1977) * The Alamo: (1936, 1960 & 2004) * The Alamo: Thirteen Days to Glory (1987) * Alan and Naomi (1992) * An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn (1998) * Alas de Mariposa (1991) * Alaska: (1944, 1996) * Alaska: Spirit of the Wild (1997) * Alatriste (2006) * Albela: (1951, 1971, 1987 & 2001) * Albert (2016) * Albert Nobbs (2011) * Albert RN (1953) * Albino Alligator (1996) * Alegre Ma Non Troppo (1994) * Aletta Jacobs: Het Hoogste Streven (1995) * Alex Cross (2012) * Alex and Emma (2003) * Alexander: (1996, 2004 & 2008) * Alexander the Great: (1956 & 2010) * Alexander the Last (2009) * Alexander Nevsky (1938) * Alexander Popov (1949) * Alexander's Ragtime Band (1938) * Alexandra's Project (2003) * Alexandria (2005) * Alfalfa's Aunt (1939) * Alfie: (1966 & 2004) * Algiers (1938) * Algol: Tragedy of Power (1920) * Ali (2001) * Ali Baba Bujang Lapok (1960) * Ali Baba Goes to Town (1937) * Ali G Indahouse (2002) * Ali Zaoua: Prince of the Streets (2000) * Ali: Fear Eats the Soul (1974) * Alias Jesse James (1959) * Alibaba and the Thief (2015) *''Alibaba Aur 40 Chor'': (1954, 1966 & 1980) * Alibi: (1929, 1931, 1942, 1969 & 2007) * The Alibi (2006) * Alice: (1982, 1988, 1990 & 2005) * Alice Adams (1935) * Alice in the Cities (1974) * Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore (1974) * Alice and Martin (1998) * Alice Through the Looking Glass: (1987 & 2016) * Alice in Wonderland: (1903, 1915, 1931, 1933, 1949, 1951, 1966, 1976, 1985 TV, 1988, 1995, 1999 TV, 2005 & 2010) * Alice of Wonderland in Paris (1966) * Alice's Adventures in Wonderland: (1910 short & 1972) * Alice's Restaurant (1969) * Alice, Sweet Alice (1976) * Alien series: ** Alien (1979) ** Aliens (1986) ** Alien 3 (1992) ** Alien Resurrection (1997) ** Alien: Covenant (2017) * Alien 2: On Earth (1980) * Alien Adventure (1999) * Alien Apocalypse (2005 TV) * Alien Autopsy (2006) * Alien Contamination (1980) * Alien Dead (1980) * The Alien Encounters (1979) * Alien Hunter (2003) (TV) * Alien Intruder (1993) * Alien Lockdown (2004) (TV) * Alien Nation series: ** Alien Nation (1988) ** Alien Nation: Body and Soul (1995) ** Alien Nation: Dark Horizon (1994) ** Alien Nation: The Enemy Within (1996) ** Alien Nation: Millennium (1996) ** Alien Nation: The Udara Legacy (1997) * Alien vs. Predator (2004) * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) * Alienator (1989) (TV) * Aliens in the Attic (2009) * Aliens of the Deep (2005) * Alila (2003) * Alissa in Concert (1990) * Alita: Battle Angel (2019) * Alive: (1993, 2002 & 2006) * Alive: 20 Years Later (1993) * All About Anna (2005) * All About the Benjamins (2002) * All About Eve (1950) * All About Lily Chou-Chou (2001) * All About My Mother (1999) * All About Steve (2009) * All About Women (2008) * All Apologies (2012) * All the Boys Are Called Patrick (1957) * All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006) * All Creatures Great and Small (1974) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) * All Fall Down (1962) * All the Fine Promises (2003) * All Good Things (2010) * All Hell Broke Loose (1995) * All I Want (2002) * All I Want for Christmas (1991) *''All Is Well'' (2015) *''All Is Lost'' (2013) * All the Invisible Children (2005) * All the King's Men: (1949, 1999 TV & 2006) * All of Me: (1934 & 1984) * All Men Are Mortal (1995) * All Monsters Attack (1969) * All My Babies (1953) * All My Lenins (1997) * All Night Long: (1962, 1981 & 1992) * All Night Long 2 (1995) * All Night Long 3 (1996) * All or Nothing (2002) * All Over the Guy (2001) * All Over Me (1997) * All the Best (2009) * All the President's Men (1976) * All the Pretty Horses (2000) * All the Queen's Men (2001) * All Quiet on the Western Front: (1930 & 1979) * All the Real Girls (2003) * All the Right Moves (1983) * All Souls Day (2005) * All That Falls Has Wings (1990) * All That Heaven Allows (1955) * All That Jazz (1979) * All These Women (1964) * All Things Fair (1995) * All This and Rabbit Stew (1941) * All This, and Heaven Too (1940) * All Through the Night (1941) * All Together Now (2008) * All Under the Moon (1993) * All for the Winner (1990) * All You Need Is Cash (1978) * All You Need Is Love (2015) * All's Well, Ends Well (1992) * All's Well, Ends Well Too (1993) * All-American Murder (1992) * Allan Quatermain and the Lost City of Gold (1987) * Allari Bullodu (2005) * Allegro Non Troppo (1977) * Alles auf Zucker! (2004) * Alley Cats Strike (2000) (TV) * Allied (2016) * Alligator (1980) * The Allnighter (1987) * All-Star Weekend (2019) * Alluda Majaka (1995) * Almost An Angel (1990) * Almost Famous (2000) * Almost Heroes (1998) * Almost Love (2006) * Aloha (2015) * Alone: (2015 Hindi & 2015 Kannada) * Alone in the Dark: (1982 & 2005) * Along Came Polly (2004) * Along Came a Spider (2001) * L'Alpagueur (1976) * Alpha Dog (2006) * Alpha and Omega (2010) * The Alphabet Killer (2009) * Alphaville, a Strange Adventure of Lemmy Caution (1965) * The Alps (2007) * Alraune: (1918, 1928, 1930 & 1952) * Alraune, die Henkerstochter, genannt die rote Hanne (1918) *''Altered'' (2007) * Altered Species (2001) * Altered States (1980) * Altitude (2010) * Alucarda (1978) * Alvin and the Chipmunks series: ** Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) ** Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) ** Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) ** Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) ** Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Alvin Purple (1973) * Always: (1989 & 2011) * Always Sanchōme no Yūhi (2005) * Alyas Batman en Robin (1993) Am * Amadeus (1984) * Amai Muchi (2013) * Amanaat (1994) * Amandla!: A Revolution in Four-Part Harmony (2002) * Amanecer (2009) * Amar Akbar Anthony (1977) * Amar Prem (1971) * Amaram (1991) * Amarcord (1973) * Amarkalam (1999) * Amateur (1994) * The Amazing Colossal Man (1957) * The Amazing Dr. Clitterhouse (1938) * Amazing Grace: (1974, 2006 & 2015) * The Amazing Grace (2006) * The Amazing Panda Adventure (1995) * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * The Amazing Transparent Man (1960) * The Amazing Truth About Queen Raquela (2008) * Amazon Women on the Moon (1987) * An Ambition Reduced to Ashes (1995) * Amblin' (1968) * The Ambulance (1990) * The Ambushers (1967) * Amelia (2009) * Amen: (2010, 2011 & ''Amen'' (2013 film)) * Amen. (2002) * America: (1924, 2009 TV & 2011) * America America: (1963, 1983 & 1997) * America Screams (1990) * America's Sweethearts (2001) * America: From Freedom to Fascism (2006) * The American: (1927 & 2010) * The American Astronaut (2001) * American Beauty (1927 & 1999) * The American Beauty (1916) * American Boy: A Profile of Steven Prince (1978) * American Buffalo (1996) * An American Carol (2008) * American Casino (2009) * An American Crime (2007) * American Desi (2001) * American Dog (2008) * American Dream (1990) * American Dreamz (2006) * The American Friend (1977) * American Friends (1991) * American Gangster (2007) * The American Gangster (1992) * American Gigolo (1980) * American Girl (2002) * American Girls (1918) * American Gothic: (1988 & 2007) * American Graffiti (1973) * American Guerrilla in the Philippines (1950) * American Gun: (2002 & 2005) * American Hardcore (2006) * An American Haunting (2006) * American Heart (1992) * American History X (1998) * American Honey (2016) * American Hustle (2013) * American Kickboxer (1991) * American Kickboxer 2 (1993) * American Made (2017) * American Mary (2012) * American Me (1992) * American Movie (1999) * American Ninja series : ** American Ninja (1985) ** American Ninja 2: The Confrontation (1987) ** American Ninja 3: Blood Hunt (1989) ** American Ninja 4: The Annihilation (1990) ** American Ninja V (1993) * American Outlaws (2001) * An American in Paris (1951) * American Pie series: ** American Pie (1999) ** American Pie 2 (2001) ** American Pie 3: American Wedding (2003) ** American Pie Presents Band Camp (2005) ** American Pie 5: The Naked Mile (2007) ** American Pie Presents: Beta House (2007) ** American Pie Presents: The Book of Love (2009) ** American Reunion (2012) * American Pop (1981) * The American President (1995) * American Psycho (2000) * American Psycho 2: All American Girl (2002) * An American Rhapsody (2001) * American Shaolin (1991) * American Sniper (2014) * American Splendor (2003) * American Terror (2013 short) * American Violet (2009) * An American Werewolf in London (1981) * An American Werewolf in Paris (1997) * Americana (1983) * Americanese (2009) * The Americanization of Emily (1964) * Americathon (1979) * Le Amiche (1955) * ''Amigo (2010) * Amigomío (1994) * Amish Grace (2010) * Amistad (1997) * The Amityville Horror series: ** The Amityville Horror: (1979 & 2005) ** Amityville II: The Possession (1982) ** Amityville 3-D (1983) ** Amityville 4: The Evil Escapes (1984) ** The Amityville Curse (1990) ** Amityville Dollhouse (1996) ** Amityville: It's About Time (1992) ** Amityville: A New Generation (1993) * L'Amore in Città (1953) * Amore! (1993) * Amores perros (2000) * Amorosa: (1986 & 2012) * Amos & Andrew (1993) * Amour: (1970 & 2012) * L'amour fou (1969) * L'amour à mort (1984) * The Amphibian Man (1962) * Amreeka (2009) * Amsterdamned (1988) * Amusement (2008) * The Amy Fisher Story (1993) * Amélie (2001) * Les Amants de Montparnasse (1958) An Ana-Ang * Anaconda series: ** Anaconda (1997) ** Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid (2004) ** Anaconda 3: Offspring (2008) (TV) ** Anacondas: Trail of Blood (2009) (TV) * Anahat (2003) * Analyze That (2002) * Analyze This (1999) * Anamika: (1973 & 2008) * Anamorph (2007) * Anand: (1971 & 2004) * The Anarchist Cookbook (2002) * Anarchists (2000) * Anari: (1959, 1975 & 1993) * Anastasia: (1956 & 1997) * Anatomy (2000) * Anatomy 2 (2003) * Anatomy of Hell (2004) * Anatomy of a Murder (1959) * Anbe Aaruyire: (1975 & 2005) * Anbe Sivam (2003) * Anchoress (1993) * Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (2004) * Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013) * Anchors Aweigh (1945) * And the Band Played On (film) (1993) * And Everything is Going Fine (2010) * And God Created Woman: (1956 & 1988) * ...And Justice for All. (1979) * And Now My Love (1974) * And Now For Something Completely Different (1971) * And Now... Ladies and Gentlemen (2002) * And the Sea Will Tell (1991) * And the Ship Sails On (1983) * And the Spring Comes (2007) * And Then There Were None: (1945, 1974 & 1987) * And You Thought Your Parents Were Weird (1991) * Andaaz (2003) * An Andalusian Dog (1929) * Andarivaadu (2005) * Andaz: (1949 & 1994) * Andaz Apna Apna (1994) * Andel Páne 2 (2016) * The Anderson Tapes (1971) * Andhrawala (2004) * Andolan (1995) * Andre (1994) * Andrei Rublev (1966) * Andrew and Jeremy Get Married (2004) * Androcles and the Lion (1952) * Android (1982) * The Andromeda Nebula (1967) * The Andromeda Strain (1971) * Ang Tanging Ina (2003) * Ángel (2007) * Angel: (1937, 1966 short, 1982 Greek, 1982 Irish, 1984, 1987, 2007, 2009 & 2011) * The Angel: (1982 & 2007 short) * Angel Baby: (1961 & 1995) * Angel and the Badman (1947) * Angel Eyes (2001) * Angel Face: (1952, 1998 & 2008 short) * Angel Has Fallen * Angel Heart (1987) * Angel in My Pocket (1969) * Angel on My Shoulder (1946) * An Angel at My Table (1990) * Angel Rodriguez (2005) * Angel Square (1990) * Angel's Egg (1985) * The Angel's Egg (2006) * Angel-A (2005) * Angela: (1978 & 1995) * Angela's Ashes (1999) * Angelfist (1993) * Angels: (1990 & 2007) * Angels & Demons (2009) * Angels & Insects (1995) * Angels with Dirty Faces (1938) * Angels in the Endzone (1997) * Angels in the Infield (2000) * Angels in the Outfield: (1951 & 1994) * The Angels Wash Their Faces (1939) * Anger Management (2003) * Angie: (1993 & 1994) * Anglo-Saxon Attitudes (1992) * Angoor: (1982 & 2013) * Angora Love (1929) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Red Planet (1959) * Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie (2014) * Angst: (1928, 1976, 1983, 2000 & 2003) * Anguish (1987) * Angulimaal (1960) * Angulimala: (2003 & 2013) * Angus (1995) * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) Ani-Anz * Anima Mundi (1991) * Animal: (1977, 2001 & 2005) * The Animal (2001) * Animal Crackers: (1930 & 2018) * Animal Factory (2000) * Animal Farm: (1954 & 1999 TV) * Animal House (1978) * Animal Kingdom (2010) * Animals Are Beautiful People (1974) * Animalympics (1980) * The Animatrix series: ** Beyond (2003) ** A Detective Story (2003) ** Final Flight of the Osiris (2003) ** Kid's Story (2003) ** Matriculated (2003) ** Program (2003) ** The Second Renaissance (2003) ** World Record (2003) * Anjaam (1994) * Anjaane: (2000 & 2005) * Anjali: (1977 & 1990) * Anjaneya (2003) * Ankahee: (1985 & 2006) * Ankuram (1993) * Anmol (1993) * Ankoku Joshi (2017) * Anna: (1951, 1964, 1967 & 1987) * Anna and the Apocalypse (2018) * Anna Christie: (1923, 1930 English & 1930 German) * Anna Karamazoff (1991) * Anna Karenina: (1935, 1948, 1985 TV, 1997 & 2012) * Anna and the King (1999) * Anna and the King of Siam (1946) * Anna In Kungfuland (2003) * Anna M. (2007) * Annabelle series: ** Annabelle (2014) ** Annabelle: Creation (2017) * Annamalai (1992) * Annamayya (1997) * Annapolis (2006) * Anne Frank Remembered (1995) * Anne Frank: The Whole Story (2001 TV) * Anne of Green Gables: (1919, 1934 & 1956 TV) * Anne no Nikki (1995) * Anne of the Thousand Days (1969) * Annie: (1976, 1982, 1999 TV & 2014) * Annie Get Your Gun (1950) * Annie Hall (1977) * Annie's Coming Out (1984) * Annie: A Royal Adventure! (1995 TV) * Annihilation (2018) * The Anniversary: (1968, 2004 short & 2009) * The Anniversary Party (2001) * Anniyan (2005) * Anonymous (2011) * Anonymous Rex (2004 TV) * Another (2012) * Another 48 Hrs. (1990) * Another Day in Paradise (1998) * Another Earth (2011) * Another Fine Mess (1930) * Another Gay Movie (2006) * Another Man's Poison (1952) * Another Mother (1996) * Another Nice Mess (1972) * Another Public Enemy (2005) * Another Stakeout (1993) * Another Thin Man (1939) * Another Time, Another Place: (1958 & 1983) * Another Wild Idea (1934) * Another Woman (1988) * Another Year (2010) * Another You (1991) * The Answer Man (2009) * The Ant Bully (2006) * Antar Mahal (2005) * Antarctic Journal (2005) * Antarnaad (1991) * Antham (1992) * Anthony Adverse (1936) * Anthony Kaun Hai (2006) * Anthony Zimmer (2005) * Antichrist (2009) * The Antichrist (1974) * Antitrust (2001) * Antiviral (2012) * Ant-Man series: ** Ant-Man (2015) ** Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) * Antoine and Colette (1962) * Antoni Gaudí (1984) * Antonia's Line (1996) * Antonia: A Portrait of the Woman (1974) * Antropophagus (1981) * Antwone Fisher (2002) * Antz (1998) * Anupama: (1966 & 1981) * Anvil! The Story of Anvil (2009) * Any Bonds Today? (1942) * Any Day Now: (1976 & 2012) * Any Given Sunday (1999) * Any Way the Wind Blows (2003) * Any Which Way You Can (1980) * Anything for Bread (1991) * Anything Else (2003) * Anything for Love (1993 TV) * Anything to Survive (1990) * Anytown, USA (2005) * Anywhere But Here (1999) * Anzio (1968) Ao-Ar * Aola Star (2015) * Aozora Yell (2016) * Apache (1954) * Aparajito (1957) * Aparichit (2006) * The Apartment (1996) * The Apartment (1960) * Apartment (2010) * Apartment Hunting (2000) * Apartment Zero (1988) * Apasionados (2002) * The Ape Man (1943) * Apocalypse Now (1979) * Apocalypto (2006) * Apollo 13 (1995) * Apollo 18 (2011) * The Apostle (1997) * The Appaloosa (1966) * Appaloosa (2008) * The Apparition (2012) * The Apple: (1980 & 1998) * The Apple Dumpling Gang (1975) * The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (1979) * Apple Trees (1992) * Appleseed (2004) * Appleseed Alpha (2014) * Appointment with Death (1988) * Appointment with Venus (1951) * The Apprenticeship of Duddy Kravitz (1974) * L'Appât (1995) * April (1998) * April 1, 2000 (1952) * April 19 (1996) * April 1st Vidudhala (1991) * April Bride (2009) * April Fool's Day: (1986 & 2008) * April Fools (2015) * April Snow (2005) * April Story (1998) * APT (2006) * Apt Pupil (1998) * Apur Sansar (1959) * The Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters (2007) * Aquaman (2018) * Aquamarine (2006) * Arabesque (1966) * Arabian Nights: (1942, 1974 & 2015) * Arachnid (2001) * Arachnophobia (1990) * Aradhana: (1962, 1969 & 1987) * Araf (2006) * Aragami (2003) * Arahan (2004) * Aran (2006) * Arang (2006) * Aranya Rodan (1993) * Aranyer Din Ratri (1970) * Ararat (2002) * Arbitrage (2012) * L'Arbre, le maire et la médiathèque (1993) * Arcade (1993) * Arch of Triumph: (1948 & 1985 TV) * Archangel (1990) * The Archangel (1969) *''Archie'' movies: **''Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again'' (1990 TV) **''The Archies in Jugman'' (2007 TV) * Arctic Blue (1993) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (2019) * Are We Done Yet? (2007) * Are We There Yet? (2005) * Area 51 (2015) * Are You Scared? (2006) * The Arena: (1974 & 2001 TV) * Arena: (1953, 1989, 2009 & 2011) * L'Argent: (1928 & 1983) * Argo (2012) * Argument About Basia (1995) * Aria (1987) * Arinthum Ariyamalum (2005) * Arirang: (1926 & 2011) * Arirang 3 (1936) * Arirang Geuhu Iyagi (1930) * Arisan! (2003) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Aristocrats (2005) * Arizona Dream (1993) * Arjun: (1985 & 2004) * Ark (2004) * Arlington Road (1999) * Armaan: (1966 & 2003) * Armageddon: (1997 & 1998) * L'armata Brancaleone (1986) * Armed (2018) * Armed and Dangerous: (1986) * Armed and Innocent (1994) * Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) * Armor Hero Atlas (2014) * Armor Hero Captor King (2016) * Armored (2009) * Armored Car Robbery (1950) * Armour of God series: ** Armour of God (1987) ** Armour of God II: Operation Condor (1991) * Army of Darkness (1993) * Army of Shadows (1969) * L'Armée des ombres (1988) * Arn: The Knight Templar (2007) * Arnold (1973) * Aro Tolbukhin. En la mente del asesino (2002) * Around the Bend (2004) * Around the World in 80 Days: (1956, 1988 & 2004) * Around the World Under the Sea (1966) * Arranged (2007) * The Arrangement (1969) * The Arrival (1996) * Arrival (2016) * The Arrival of Averill (1992) * Arrivée d'un train en gare de la Ciotat (1895) * Arrivée d'un train gare de Vincennes (1896) * L'Arroseur (1896) * L'Arroseur Arrosé (1895) * Arrowsmith (1931) * Arsenal (1929) * Arsenal (2017) * The Arsenal Stadium Mystery (1940) * Arsenic and Old Lace (1944) * The Arsonist (1995) * Arsène Lupin (2004) * Art & Copy (2009) * Art Deco Detective (1994) * Art of the Devil series: ** Art of the Devil (2004) ** Art of the Devil 2 (2005) ** Art of the Devil 3 (2008) * Art of Fighting (2006) * The Art of Getting By (2011) * Art Museum by the Zoo (1998) * Art and Remembrance: The Legacy of Felix Nussbaum (1993) * Art School Confidential (2006) * The Art of Seduction (2005) * The Art of War (2000) * Artemisia (1998) * Arthur: (1981 & 2011) * Arthur series: ** Arthur and the Invisibles (2006) ** Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard (2009) ** Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds (2011) * Arthur 2: On the Rocks (1988) * Arthur Christmas (2011) * Arthur Newman (2012) * Artie Lange's Beer League (2006) * Artificial Intelligence: A.I. (2001) * Artificial Paradise (1990) * The Artist (2011) * Artists and Models: (1937 & 1955) * Aru yo no Tonosama (1946) * Arul (2004) * Arya: (2004 & 2007) * Arya 2 (2009) * Aryan: (1988 & 2006) * The Aryan (1916) As-Az * As Good as It Gets (1997) * As In Heaven (1992) * As It Is in Heaven (2004) * As Tears Go By (1988) * As You Like It: (1936 & 2006) * The Ascent (1976) * Ashani Sanket (1973) * Ashanti: (1979 & 1982) * Ashes and Diamonds (1958) * Ashes of Time (1994) * Ashok (2006) * Ashokan (1993) * Asian Stories (2006) * Ask the Dust (2006) * Ask A Policeman (1938) * Asoka: (1955 & 2001) * Aspen Extreme (1993) * The Asphalt Jungle (1950) * The Assassin of the Tsar (1991) * Assassin of Youth (1937) * The Assassination Bureau (1969) * Assassination Classroom (2015) * Assassination Classroom: Graduation (2016) * The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007) * The Assassination of Richard Nixon (2004) * The Assassination of Trotsky (1972) * Assassination Tango (2002) * Assassins (1995) * Assassin's Creed (2016) * Assault Girls (2009) * Assault on Precinct 13: (1976 & 2005) * Assault on Wall Street (2013) * Assembly (2007) * Assia and the Hen with the Golden Eggs (1994) * The Assignment (1997) * Assunta Spina (1915) * Asterix series: ** Asterix and the Big Fight (1989) ** Asterix in Britain (1986) ** Asterix and Cleopatra (1968) ** Asterix Conquers America (1994) ** Asterix the Gaul (1967) ** Asterix Versus Caesar (1985) ** Asterix and the Vikings (2006) * Asteroid (1997) (TV) * The Astounding She-Monster (1957) * Astro Boy (2009) * The Astro-Zombies (1968) * The Astronaut Farmer (2006) * The Astronaut's Wife (1999) * Asura (2018) * Asylum: (1972 horror, 1972 documentary, 1997, 2003, 2005 & 2008) * At Any Price (2013) * At First Sight (1999) * At Cafe 6 (2016) * At the Circus (1939) * At Close Range (1986) * At the Earth's Core (1976) * At the Edge of Conquest: The Journey of Chief Wai-Wai (1992) * At the Edge of the Law (1992) * At the End of the Day: The Sue Rodriguez Story (1998) * At Ground Zero (1994) * At Home Among Strangers (1974) * At Long Last Love (1975) * At the Max (1991) * At Midnight I'll Take Your Soul (1964) * At Play in the Fields of the Lord (1991) * At Risk (1994) * At War with the Army (1950) * L'Atalante (1934) * Atanarjuat: The Fast Runner (2001) * Athena (1954) * Athisaya Piravi (1990) * The Athlete (2009) * ATL (2006) * Atlantic City (1980) * Atlantis: (1913 & 1991) * The Atlantis Interceptors (1983) * Atlantis, the Lost Continent (1961) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) * Atlas Shrugged series: ** Atlas Shrugged: Part I (2011) ** Atlas Shrugged: Part II (2012) ** Atlas Shrugged Part III: Who Is John Galt? (2014) * ATM (2012) * Atoll K (1950) * Atomic Blonde (2017) * The Atomic Cafe (1982) * The Atomic Kid (1954) * The Atomic Submarine (1959) * Atomic Train (1999) * Atonement (2007) * Atragon (1963) * Attack (1956) * Attack of the 50 Foot Cheerleader (2012) * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman (1958) * Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman (1993) * Attack of the 60 Foot Centerfold (1995) * Attack the Block (2011) * Attack of the Crab Monsters (1957) * Attack Force Z (1982) * Attack the Gas Station (1999) * Attack of the Giant Leeches (1959) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1978) * Attack of Life: The Bang Tango Movie (2016) * Attack of the Monsters (1969) * Attack of the Mushroom People (1963) * Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) * Attack of the Puppet People (1958) * Attack on Titan (2015) * The Attacks of 26/11 (2013) * Attagasam (2004) * Attenberg (2010) * Attica (1980) (TV) * Attilas '74 (1975) * Au Hasard Balthazar (1966) * Au Pair series: ** Au Pair (1999) ** Au Pair II (2001) ** Au Pair 3: Adventure in Paradise (2009) * Au Revoir, Les Enfants (1987) * Au Revoir, UFO (2004) * Audition: (1999, 2005 & 2007) * The Audition: (2000 short & 2015 short) * Auditions (1978) * Audrey Rose (1977) * Auggie Rose (2000) * August Rush (2006) * August Underground series: ** August Underground (2001) ** August Underground's Mordum (2003) ** August Underground's Penance (2007) * Augustin (1995) * Auntie Mame (1958) * El Aura (2005) * Aurangzeb (2013) * Aurora: Operation Intercept (1995) * Aurore (2005) * Austin Powers series: ** Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) ** Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) ** Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) * Australia (2008) * Australian Rules (2002) * Auto Focus (2002) * Autobiography of a Princess (1975) * Autograph (2004) * Automaton Transfusion (2008) * Autopsy (2008) * Autour d'une cabine (1895) * Autumn Adagio (2009) * An Autumn Afternoon (1962) * Autumn Ball (2007) * Autumn Leaves (1956) * Autumn Moon (1992) * Autumn in New York (2000) * Autumn Sonata (1978) * Autumn Tale (1998) * Avakasi (1954) * Avalanche Alley (2001) * Avalon: (1990 & 2001) * Avalon High (2010 TV) * Avanti! (1972) * Avatar: (1916 & 2004) * Avatar series: ** Avatar (2009) ** Avatar 2 (2020) ** Avatar 3 (2021) * The Avengers: (1998) * The Avengers series: ** The Avengers ** Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) ** Avengers: Endgame (2019) ** Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (2014) * Avenging Angelo (2002) * Aventure Malgache (1944) * The Aviator: (1929, 1985 & 2004) * AVPR: Aliens vs Predator - Requiem (2007) * Avtaar (1983) * Avvai Shanmugi (1996) * Avvaiyyar (1953) * L'avventura (1960) * Awaara (1951) * Awaargi (1990) * Awake (2007) * The Awakening (2011) * Awakening of Rip (1896) * Awakenings (1990) * Awara Paagal Deewana (2002) * Awaragira (1990) * Away from Her (2007) * Away We Go (2009) * Awesome; I Fuckin' Shot That! (2006) * The Awful Truth (1937) * An Awfully Big Adventure (1995) * Aya Sawan Jhoom Ke (1969) * Ayam El-Sadat (2001) * Aye Auto (1990) * Ayee Milan Ki Bela (1964) * Azhagan (1991) * The Aztec Mummy Against the Humanoid Robot (1959) * Azumi (2003) * Azumi 2: Death or Love (2005) Previous: List of films: 0–9 Next: List of films: B See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies A Category:Lists